Mama Tattletail (Omega Downplayed)
Warning Do not put this in VS threads its a W.I.P and its not truly complete yet Summary Mama Tattletail is one of the characters of the Tattletail series she is the true and strongest mom ever she is so downplayed due to her name but she will never lose to her foes even if the article says that Mama Tattletail can never beat them then its payback time Powers and Stats Tier: Impossible to define Name: '''Mama Tattletail '''Origin: '''Tattletail '''Age: '''Ageless '''Gender: '''Genderless, possibly female '''classification: killer toy Powers and Abilities: 'Zero hit kill (Can Zero shot her foes), Immune to possession (Some people tried possessing her but nothing happened to Mama) Immune to Outliers and PIS (because nothing will happen to Mama Tattletail) All Hax, Hax Resistence (Hax does nothing to Mama) Hyper Jumpscares (Her jumpscares easily kills her foes really quick) Nothing (Mama Tattletail does nothing and her foes die instantly) Soul Manipulation, Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Alepotence, Alepresence, Alescience, All Kinds of Immortality and Regeneration (No matter what happens to her she still bounces back) Every Other Ability I forgot to mention '''Attack Potency: Impossible to define '(No matter how powerful her foes really are she instant kills them) 'Speed: Impossible to define '(Was Able to outspeed The Spectral Destroyers) 'Lifting Strength: Impossible to define '(Can lift The Box) '''Striking Strength: Same as AP Durability: Impossible to define '(Survived multiple attacks from The Spectral Destroyers) '''Stamina: Impossible to define '(She never gets tired) 'Range: Impossible to define '(Can view people's profiles outside the wiki) '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Impossible to define '''(Smart enough to dodge attacks from Spectral Destroyers) '''Weaknesses: Nothing Noteable Attacks/Techniques: Flains Sealing Chains: '''A sub power to Mama Hates You any character that claims to be stronger than Mama Tattletail will be nullified and will always be weaker than Mama Tattletail, Mama Tattletail uses it to put them in a ball and turns them into a extreme below shit tier character reducing them to super non-existence, its so powerful that it makes the unknowns and ineffables look like atoms to Mama Tattletail '''Anti-Mechanic Bender: '''A sub power to Mama Tattletail's Mama Hates You, She makes anyone Mechanical, Sub-Mechanical, and Half Mechinal beings powerless such as Robots, Animatronics, Androids, Toys, etc She uses it to defeat HOSTLESS '''Mama Hates You: '''One of Mama Tattletail's most powerful attacks Similar to Can You Feel The sunshine but when the song plays anyone who hears it will explode or be reduced to nothingness no matter how abstract or how undeniable her foes really are even if they were wearing ear plugs or have deafness they can still hear it and still explode into nothingness and reducing them to Super Non-Existence because Mama Hates them and she wants them gone forever '''Super Mega Ultra Hyper Beam Attack: '''Mama Tattletail shoots down a giant laser that can destroy entire omniverses, aleverses, outsides, barrels, and even boxes, its so powerful that even damaged the spectral destroyers '''Verse Destruction: '''Mama Tattletail uses destroy the entire verse that has everybody in it She used it to defeat 1000000000000000 The One Above All's she even uses it to split black holes and white holes in pieces '''Heart Killer: '''Mama Tattletail uses Heart Killer to either Stop their heart or Give them Cardiac Arrest and later on The Foe will die '''Spectral Destruction: '''A kick that induces a Alenova, it combines with Nukes that it is enough to defeat all opponents and it destroys everything across all verses and timelines '''Wolf God Kick: '''A kick that is made by Mama Tattletail, she used it to split entire multiverses '''Fire Bloom: '''Mama Tattletail creates entire fires around the area that it ranges from planets all the way to entire aleverses and boxes it even melts down robots and animatronics such as Yxz '''Outer God Slicing Hyper Attack: '''Mama Tattletail uses her jaws to one slash her foes '''Invisible Slicing Hyper Attack: '''Same as Outer God Slicing Hyper Attack but its invisible and Mama Tattletail just stands and do nothing and the foe won't even see it coming '''Indie Game Real Power: '''Mama Tattletail gets buffed and she will look like that she did weight lifting X Alefinity '''Martial Artist Omni Combat: '''Mama Tattletail uses every kind of Martial Artist combat all together she uses them to take down people that have no weak spots, she used it to take down Freddy Fazbear '''Dark Hell Glare: '''Dark Hell Glare is a type of Glare that Mama Tattletail uses to give her foes fatal strikes just by glaring at them, her red eyes makes it deadly for people to look at '''Fake Jumpscare: '''Mama Tattletail uses it as a warning Jumpscare to scare off her foes it doesn't kill them but she uses it as a reason why you don't want to mess with her '''Friendship Powder: Mama Tattletail uses it to turn very scary or evil foes into cute little ones or just makes them from villain to hero Chaos Fury: An Ability that can remove or shut down paradoxes and paradox related characters making them gone forever after she uses it Food time: Mama Tattletail uses it to turn her foes into meat such as Cows, Sheep, Birds, Squids, and any other animals. Switch Place: If Mama Tattletail ever loses she can transfer her loses to wins and she transfers to the person who defeated her Freeze Fool: Mama Tattletail uses it to turn her foes into ice and once the sun rises they slowly start to melt and will be gone after the melting is over Wind Power A ability that can create entire hurricanes because there will be lots of wind coming from it and it was enough to create a entire hurricane Upgrading Time Mama Tattletail can upgrade your character making them more powerful she uses it to help people get stronger so they could defeat the Spectral Destroyers Category:Pages that need categories Category:Papyrus2345 Category:Memes